


dandelion wishes

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Food, Intrulogical, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus has something he'd like to tell Logan.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 166





	dandelion wishes

**Author's Note:**

> for prompt: "Do you think you could write something with Logan and Remus with one of them coming out as trans to the other?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Logan stirs, scooting up the grass with his elbows. Remus swallows hard, anxiety churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Of course," Logan says, attempting a smile. Sun-dappled leaves above them sway in the breeze.

"Can you call me Remus?"

"Sure," Logan says, surprised. "May I ask why?"

Remus shrugs, eyes shifting away. He plucks a thin blade of grass, twirling it between his fingers.

"You can't tell Roman," he starts, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Done," Logan says at once. "You know I wouldn't tell anyone anything you tell me if it's a secret."

"Unless I'm a danger to myself or others," Remus recites, rolling his eyes fondly.

"Only because I care," Logan says, tucking a strand of unruly hair behind Remus's ear. "And I can't fix that kind of thing."

"Anyway," Remus says. "It's not that kind of secret. It's just-" He bites his lip again.

"What?" Logan asks, his voice soft and encouraging. "What is it?"

"I'm a boy," Remus confesses in a rush, his cheeks flushed pink. 

"Oh," Logan says, digesting the news. Remus watches his face anxiously, nearly sitting on his hands to avoid chewing his already bitten nails. 

"Is- is that okay?" He asks. His voice trembles a little, and he hates it.

"Of course it is," Logan says gently. "I love you, no matter what. Remus." The name, resting so easily on Logan's tongue, intensifies Remus's blush. He feels like his stomach has been filled up with jumping beans.

"Really?" He hates how small he sounds. Logan looks up, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Remus's shaking shoulders.

"Always," he whispers fiercely. "You're so important to me. This is- this is important too, I could never deny that, but it does not change how I feel about you, and it isn't bad. _Nothing_ about this is bad."

"Thanks, Lo," Remus says. His breath comes out in one long gush, like he's been drowning so long, he doesn't know what to do when he breaches the air anymore.

"Of course, cephy," Logan murmurs. The familiar nickname brings tears, prickling and burning the corners of his eyes. Logan casts his gaze across the grass around them, before his eyes alight on a dandelion, and he deftly twists it free, bringing it to Remus's lips. "Make a wish," he says. Smiling at the familiar ritual, Remus closes his eyes and blows, sending dandelion spores sputtering out on a gentle breeze.

"I wished today would never end," Remus says. Logan seems to understand what he means, since he doesn't immediately drop into a half-lecture about the rotation of the earth. Instead, he just smiles and bumps Remus's shoulder with his own.

"Want to go get an ice cream?" Logan asks. Remus nods eagerly.

"Yes, please," he says. Logan pushes himself to his feet, offering a hand up for Remus. Their shadows stretch behind them as they saunter down the hill toward town.

Remus has never felt so free in his life.


End file.
